dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Turbocharged Thunderbirds
United States |orig_country = United States United Kingdom |episodes = 13 |year = 1994-1995 }}Turbocharged Thunderbirds is an American television series which aired from 1994 to 1995 on UPN. The second attempt to modernise the classic Thunderbirds series for an American audience, Turbocharged Thunderbirds is a combination of mixing original Supermarionation footage with specially-filmed live-action inserts. As with the 1994 Fox Kids repackage, all existing audio was removed and redubbed with new voice actors and musical cues. Background A co-production between Polygram, Bohbot Entertainment Worldwide, Propaganda Films, and ITC Entertainment, this new take on the series came about from ITC America looking to cash in on the Thunderbirds popularity, similar to endeavors seen in other countries, even after the failure of its 'sister' incarnation. As they had the right to edit or modify the source material, the decision was made to attract attention of younger viewers by heavily reworking the show. In an apparent attempt to imitate the popularity of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, this second re-edit inserted live-action footage of a pair of Californian teenagers from the year 2096 – Tripp (Travis Wester) and Roxette (Johna Stewart), nicknamed the "Hack Masters" – who are pulled into the parallel universe of the planet "Thunder-World". There, they ally themselves with "simulated lifeforms" of International Rescue against the evil "Atrocimator" (Tim Curry) and his "head-honcho", the Hood, serving Jeff Tracy from the orbital listening platform "Hacker Command" (formerly Thunderbird 5). This union of classic and new footage was mixed to give the impression both puppet and human cast were communicating with one-another. The series made its world premiere on FOX Kids on Sunday, December 18, 1994 at the 'graveyard' time-slot of 5:30am in most areas. A few weeks later, the series began broadcast as part of the Amazin' Adventures lineup on various UPN affiliates, its first episode airing in the 7:30am timeslot during early 1995. The series continued (though later switched to an 8:05am timeslot) until its thirteenth and final episode aired. According to Broadcasting & Cable, the overhaul cost $1.75 million dollars.'Thunderbirds' gets million-dollar makeover. Archived from the original on November 7, 2015. Retrieved July 31, 2019. The series' reception was largely negative. After viewing a sample of footage, Thunderbirds creator Gerry Anderson judged Turbocharged Thunderbirds to be "the most diabolical thing I had ever seen in my life ... absolutely appalling". He held the acting, dialogue, and "gaudily painted set" of Hacker Command in especially low regard and was prepared to initiate legal action against the producers until his name was removed from the credits. Cast Episodic Characters Additional Voices *Dan Castellaneta *David Naughton *Efrem Zimbalist Jr. Notes *Due to the "Hack Masters" taking over his role, John Tracy is no-where to be seen in the series; technically anyhow, his character was merged with Alan when he does appear. *Contrary to popular belief, Turbocharged Thunderbirds had an entirely new cast of voice actors, as opposed to keeping the audio recorded from the Fox Kids series. It was mandatory to hire (or even rehire) a cast in order for the characters to interact with the Hack Masters. *Composer Ed Potokar was a fan of the original Thunderbirds as a kid. *13 of the 32 Thunderbirds episodes were utilized for the series. In order; the episodes utilized are 1, 10, 17, 31, 24, 5, 4, 16, 22, 11, 20, 19 and 27. Transmission See Also *Thunderbirds *Thunderbirds 2086 *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Star Fleet References External Links *''Turbocharged Thunderbirds'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:TV Series Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:TV Series from the 1990's Category:Original Productions Category:ITC Entertainment Category:Adaptations